wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny (cartoon)
For information on the character in the books, see Jenny. Jenny is a character in the cartoon Wayside. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. She is a close friend of Maurecia, and often performs extreme stunts with her on her bicycle. Appearance In the cartoon, Jenny is a girl with a round head with blonde hair. She has light skin, eyes with eyelashes, and a fairly large nose. She wears a red scarf, a white daredevil outfit with a zipper, a gold star, and two horizontal red and blue stripes, blue gloves, and high-heel shoes. She is often seen with a white motorcycle helmet with red and blue vertical stripes and a gold star, resembling the pattern on her outfit. This helmet has a retractable visor, as shown in "Channel Kidswatter," and she is usually seen riding a bicycle. Personality In the cartoon, Jenny is a very active student, constantly trying to get more out of her life. In "Channel Kidswatter" and "Daring Love," it's shown that Jenny is in a group called Wheels Extreme with Maurecia, and the two enjoy performing extreme stunts whenever possible, if not exclusively for the thrill of it. Todd actually becomes one of her favorite students in Mrs. Jewls's class only because he's the right size to jump over, but she feels confused when Todd believes this means she has a crush on him. She gets annoyed with any interruption to her activity, such as when Todd joins them in jumping over Mr. Kidswatter. In "Dana Checks Out," it is revealed Jenny has visited every floor of Wayside School for the intent of seeing what's around. Similar to the books, Jenny is an extroverted student, being able to become friends with many of the students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Aside from Maurecia, she has been shown to be friends with Dana, Myron, and Shari, and is willing to help them achieve their goals whenever possible. In "Channel Kidswatter," she takes to taking down Kidswatter's shopping channel, so the Wayside television channel can be handed back to the students, but it's possible she isn't the best at coming up with practical solutions for everything, as she takes down the channel by cutting down the antenna, causing the channel to be available to no one, and she attempts to carry Shari through the Wayside Games in "My Partner Gets All the Credit" on her bike. In "Sideways Protest," she attempts to prevent bike traffic in the halls, but is unaware of the fact she is the only student that regularly rides her bike to school. While mostly adaptable, she dislikes when people aren't direct with her, such as in "Daring Love," when Todd tries to talk to her as if she has a crush on him. She proceeds to tell Todd that he needs help, and walks away with Myron. Relationships Maurecia Jenny's best friend in the cartoon is Maurecia, as seen in "Channel Kidswatter" and "Daring Love." The two have formed the Wheels Extreme group where they frequently perform extreme stunts with one another. In "Channel Kidswatter," Jenny and Maurecia team up to take down the television antenna placed on the school so they can get Mr. Kidswatter's shopping channel off the air, while in "Daring Love," the two perform stunts over Todd for their enjoyment. Todd mistakes this for a romantic gesture, though Jenny assures it is just for fun. Jenny refers to Maurecia as "Sister Mo". Myron for a bike ride. ("Daring Love")]]While Jenny and Myron are hardly seen interacting in the cartoon, at the end of "Daring Love," Myron attempts to flirt with Jenny. Unlike the other girls he attempts to flirt with, Jenny seems to return the favor, inviting Myron onto her bike and riding away. This implies Jenny and Myron may be involved in a romantic relationship. However, in "He is It!," she is still bothered when Myron has her carry him up several flights of stairs, showing that she may still dislike his power-hungry personality. Todd In "Daring Love," it's revealed Jenny likes to perform stunts over Todd, because he is the perfect shape and height for this. However, she is annoyed when Todd believes she may have a crush on him because of this, seeming to be frustrated with him and telling him he needs help. Dana In the episode "Dana Checks Out," Jenny helps Dana explore every story of Wayside School by letting her use her thirty-story hall pass. Jenny seems excited by Dana's attempt to visit the nineteenth story, and are happy to get Miss Zarves's signature on her bike. Jenny refers to Dana as "Sister D". Shari Jenny may be friends with Shari, as in the episode "My Partner Gets All the Credit," the two appear to be happy to be paired together in the Wayside Games. However, they are never seen interacting elsewhere. Appearances For a list of every episode Jenny appears in, see here. Gallery See a gallery for Jenny here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Females Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Alive characters Category:Cartoon counterparts